Monkey Tails
by Anime Monkey Girl Fan
Summary: Simple, short stories involving your favorite characters. Humor, suspense, romance, drama, friendship...what shall be told today?
1. Destiny

**"Destiny"**

The final battle against our rival, Skeleton King ends here…The fate of everything will be in my hands…I'm the one who must do this…even if alone…

It seemed like yesterday when I was just a helpless child…but now…I am a leader…I am the Chosen One…

Everything that I know and love is on the line…

_Antauri…_

_Sprx…_

_Nova…_

_Otto…_

_Gibson…_

_Jinmay…_

_…Shuggazoom…_

I know that if don't…I will lose them…I knew it would be best leave them…

I know that something will happen to me…I know that I might die…but it is meant this way…it always has been.

My sacrifice will be for a good cause…for the fate of all life…

There will be no turning back…no returning…

I say farewell to Shuggazoom…farewell to the Monkey Team…farewell to Jinmay…

I was never able to tell Jinmay how much I love her…

I was never able to tell the Monkey Team how much of a family they are like to me.

I was never able to…and for that I feel regret…

Goodbye…

I will stay strong…though the pain I feel is too great…

I will never forget them…Now it is time to face my greatest fear…

I am finally accepting my destiny for what I have to do…What I'm destined to do…

…Because I am the Chosen One…

**(Yes, this is Chiro's pov. Told you it will have serious stories. Hope you liked it. Please review!)**


	2. Best Pals

**"Best Pals"**

Inside the engine room of the Super Robot, a green robot monkey and a black-haired boy worked, trying to repair a machine that had been damaged by some malfunction, after a battle. They had both lost track of time, due to the amount of time they had been working.

Chiro had stopped his work for a moment, while he wiped away some sweat coming down from his forehead. "Finally…" he sighed. "We're almost done…"

Otto had stopped his work for a moment as well. "All we have to do is fix this little do-thingy over there and we are done." Otto explained.

The leader had begun to return to his work. "After this, I'm going to relax…" he said.

The green monkey did a short chuckle, while continuing to work also. "I'm going to grab a bite to eat after this." He said with a grin.

Chiro laughed a bit. "You always eat, Otto" he said.

Otto looked at him and blinked twice. "Oh." he let out, before returning his attention back to his work. "It looks like we are just about-." he was cut off, when suddenly, the machine had blew a small fuse and black smoke filled the air.

When it began to clear, the monkey and boy were completely covered in soot, blinking.

"Well, that didn't seem to work…" Chiro murmured as he looked back at the machine.

Otto had looked over at Chiro, than suddenly started to snicker.

"What's so funny?" asked Chiro the green monkey as he looked at him in surprise.

Otto was trying not to snicker. "Y-You are covered all over in soot!" he laughed, unable to hold in his laugher.

Chiro chuckled a bit. "I wouldn't be talking." he said. "Look at you."

Otto blinked and looked down at his body. "Oh…" he let out as he realized he was in the same state.

Chiro had begun to laugh himself, with Otto joining in a couple moments later. Their laughs filled the whole room, as they could laugh until they couldn't anymore.

When the two had finally calmed themselves down, they stood silent for a few moments.

"I'm having a great time, Chiro." Otto said with a grin.

Chiro smiled. "Me too, Otto." he admitted. He looked back at the machine. "Let's finish this up and then we can go play some video games." he said.

"Sounds fun!" Otto exclaimed happily.

Then the two had continued their work together, both enjoying each other's company.

The two were truly best pals.

**(I really felt like making a one-shot on Chiro and Otto's friendship, since it's cute, most especially in Circus of Ooze)**


	3. A Conservation Between Henchmen

**"A Conservation Between Henchmen"**

Many do not truly know what henchmen do when they are by themselves. Most noticeable, a certain ex. Monkey Team leader and a monkey wearing a skirt, who is in fact a guy. Both were taking their shift guarding Skeleton King's throne room, who was certainly plotting a plan of sort, like usual.

The two had kept silent to themselves for a while.

"So…" Sakko started, breaking the silence, "Any thing new?" he asked.

"No…" Mandarin replied, without bothering to look at him and sounding as though he didn't wish to talk.

"Yeah, nothing new with me, either…" Sakko said, casually. After a few moments of silence, he said. "Things been pretty busy…"

"Meh…" Mandarin murmured, while shrugging a bit.

"……"

"……"

"…Want to hear a joke?" Sakko asked.

"No…" Mandarin replied, getting a bit annoyed, but kept his cool.

"Knock, knock."

Mandarin sighed in defeat. "…Who's there?" he asked.

"Turnip."

"…Turnip, who?"

"Turnip the heat, its cold in here!" he answered, then had begun to laugh to himself, as he held his stomach. "You get it!?" he asked, continuing to laugh.

Mandarin, however, was not amused by the joke. His eye twitched slightly, as he restrained himself to hurt the laughing monkey. He knew his master would not be pleased as to harm a valuable agent.

"Mandarin?"

"…What now?"

"Do I look good in a skirt?"

Mandarin slapped his own forehead as he groaned in frustration. Today was going to be a long day.

**(Just something for laughs I came up with and would seem to happen XD Review!)**


	4. Just Friends?

**"Just Friends…right?"**

Sprx walked down the narrow hallway somewhere inside the Super Robot. He wasn't just going anywhere…but rather to Nova's room. He wanted to talk to her…he just didn't exactly know how.

He has known her for such a long time and he had thrown hints at her by his constant flirting…it's only natural that he had some feelings for her. Feelings stronger than being friends or rather yet being like brother or sister, but something much more…

_'I going to confront her…and just tell her…'_ he thought to himself, with determination.

He froze in his tracks, when he saw that the very monkey he was about to see and talk to was walking towards him from the way he was heading! He instantly felt that determination inside of him fade away as he no longer knew what to do and was more nervous than ever.

"Hey, Sprx." greeted the yellow monkey with a smile as she stopped in front of him.

"Um, oh, hey, Nova." stuttered Sprx, trying to find his voice and calm down.

"Are you all right?" asked Nova, concern, noticing the way the red monkey was acting.

"Y-Yeah…" Sprx replied quickly, then cleared this throat and tried to keep his voice more even. "So, um…I actually want to talk to you…about something."

"What is it?" asked Nova, seeing through the black eyes that showed that it was serious.

Sprx looked into her pink eyes as she looked into his, and tried to master up the courage to tell her what feelings he had for her.

"Nova," he started, even as possible. "You…remember when you got lost in that wormhole and you came back?"

Nova nodded, wondering, curiously, where he was going.

"Remember what I said?" the red monkey asked. "You know…about me being glad you are my friend?"

"Wait, I know where this is going…" Nova realized.

"You do…?" asked Sprx, jumping a bit in shock, while his heart pounded inside of his chest.

"You wanted to say that you care for me," asked Nova. "…As a friend, right?"

Relief, yet sadness mixed inside of Sprx and could only reply, without much thinking. "R-Right…" he lied.

"Well, see you around, then." said Nova to Sprx and walked past him down the hall. She stopped for a moment and looked back at Sprx, and smiled. "Oh and Sprx?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I have you as my friend too."

Sprx looked after her as she disappeared down the hall, than gave him a mental slap to the forehead for acting so nervous in front of her and lying, more importantly. He didn't know what to do now…she said she saw him as a friend…so what would she say or more importantly, how would she reaction to Sprx telling her that she is something more to him?

_'I'll tell her soon.'_ he promised himself determinedly.

Nova, at about the same time, was inside in her own thoughts about what she had said to Sprx.

_"I'm glad I have you as my friend too."_

She felt as though those words that didn't seem…true. Did she actually have feelings for Sprx?

She shook her head as she continued to walk down the hall. Though she didn't wish to admit it...her heart told her that, to her, Sprx was more than a friend as Nova was more than a friend to Sprx.

A chance would come soon…Who knows how close it can be?

**(Here, ya go! A Spova one-shot! Hope you fans of Spova enjoyed this little piece of work about our favorite red and yellow monkey couple in the show! Review!)**


	5. Annoyance is an Understatement

**...it's been forever since I updated oAo But anyway, here's another good one-shot~ This was originally a gift intended to a friend.**

* * *

Annoyance is an Understatement

If you were to search the Super Robot for a certain Blue Monkey, you wouldn't have to search far. For you would usually find him about in his own lab, during some strange experiment that would make no logical sense to any of Gibson's teammates, including one who seem to be going about towards the very lab itself.

Who this was you asked? Why I thought that the sea-green fur and big friendly grin on the simian who made his way down the hall with a bounce in his steps would be the best clues.

But yes indeed, Otto, the team own's mechanic, was right in the midst of his own search for the blue brother of his. Why? There was no danger to be warned of or any new inventions he would dish out to show the scientist first thing when it was completed.

No; it was simply because he just wanted to talk to his pal.

Arriving at the lab entrance, Otto peeked his head through the doorway; like a child waiting to come out of his hiding spot, noticing that Gibson was currently at his counter, carefully trying to pour some chemicals into a glass container, while murmuring inaudible words to himself.

Gibson needed complete silence; he could not drop any of the liquid, for even a small bit could burn through the table.

Did Otto really know this? Of course he did not. Preceeding (more on skipping) inside, he came up behind the blue simian as he greeted rather loudly. "Hiya, Gibson!"

To say Gibson was simply startled was an understatement; he had nearly jumped to the roof of the ceiling upon the sudden greeting, dropping the glass beaker of liquid which had fallen on the counter, shattering it, and allowing the contains to flow onto the table, before promptly melting through the metal with a _sizzle_, leaving a gaping hole as a result.

The _second_ time that day.

Recovering from his shock, the Blue Monkey turned around to give the Green Monkey a very stern look. "Otto! Why on Shuggazoom did you sneak up on me? Didn't you see I was busy?"

Otto blinked. "You were busy?" The mechanic didn't consider what he saw being that busy...

"Yes," Gibson folded his arms. "I was in the midst of an important experiment to heat up the contain," His scowl deepened. "Which has now melted through my work station and currently doing the same to the floor."

"Oh," The Green Monkey blinked again. "How come you were talking to yourself then?"

Gibson groaned; using his two fingers to rub his temples. "Never mind, Otto," He glanced over at the destroyed counter, then back at his teammate. "Mind I ask what gives me this untimely interruption?"

"I just wanted to come by and say hello!" Otto smiled.

Resisting another groan, the Blue Monkey turned around to work on getting the remaining liquid off the table safely. "Well, it seems you already had. Now you don't mind I'm _busy_."

He waited a couple moments, before looking over his shoulder to see that Otto was still standing there. "Getting important work done." he added.

The mechanic continued to stand there.

Gibson fidgeted. "_Alone_."

With the message finally getting to Otto's brain, he grinned and said, "Say no more, Gibson! I'll be here to make sure no one bothers you while you'e busy!" He proved this statement by putting a hand to his forehead and searching around like he was really.

_It's obvious I won't get Otto off my hands for a while, _Gibson thought with annoyance, returning to cleaning. "Instead, Otto, why don't you help me clean this up?"

Otto screeched with delight. "You want me to help?"

Gibson flinched, starting to regret that decision. "Well, actually-,"

"How can I be of service, Mr. Hal Gibson?" Otto asked, trying to sound like a professional, although he was clearly excited all the same.

"You can help by... watching and making sure I get every bit of the substance."

"Yes, sir!"

The scientist sighed, somewhat pleased that he could (hopefully) not have Otto causing any mishap during his stay. After he was only done cleaning a third of the mess...

"Hey, Gibson!"

"...yes, Otto?"

"Knock, knock!"

Gibson gave him an annoyed look. "I will not play such a childish game."

"Aww, come on," the mechanic pouted. "Just this once?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I will not repeat myself, Otto."

"Pretty please?"

"_No_."

"Oh please please please with tons of sugar on top?"

"No!"

"How about I, Spy?"

"Well, I spy troublesome presence in the room."

"Oh! I can't get this one! Can you give me a hint?"

Gibson smirked slightly; figuring this might keep the monkey on bay with his bickering for a while. "No hints I'm afraid, Otto."

He had only left his teammate pondering for just a minute, before again he spoke up, to Gibson's own irritation. "Hey, Gibson, guess what?"

"...what?"

"That's what!" Otto giggled like a child.

The scientist would have facefaulted if he could (if it wasn't for the fact his hands were already busy with other jobs), but continued on with his work while Otto continued babbling about who knows what...

Although part of him hated to admit it, the other presence in the room seem to slightly comfortable to the Blue Monkey.

That was not an understatement for sure.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please~**


	6. Promises

**This was originally a separate one-shot story I had on the site, but since I felt like it would be better to update this fanfic, I decide to instead put it up as a chapter for this one (since it is after all SRMTHFG mini stories).**

**Anyway, this little piece actually takes place after the end of the final season and a sort of glimpse into the future (of course, this one focuses mostly on a certain Red Monkey. If people end up liking this mini-story, I might do more post-series one-shots in this fanfic on Chiro, Jinmay, and the Monkey Team). Be warned though, it might be a bit cheesy! :D**

* * *

**"Promises"**

Everything that day was going perfect for the Red Monkey until a little while earlier.

The said monkey gave a heavy sigh (this seem to be the hundredth one in just less than fifteen minutes, but hey, he didn't really keep count; that was Brainstrain's job, being the expert on numbers and all). Of course, you didn't need to be a genius to know that he was bored out of his mind... especially since he was stuck with the worst job possible.

Yet another sigh escaped from his mouth while one of his paws supported his face as he leaned the side of his head against it. When he started to feel uncomfortable, he shifted his weight somewhat in his respectful bubble chair that, at first glance, could easily camouflage the simian.

As he did, he gave one glance to what was by his feet. Then again, he thought that he really didn't need to; the young human toddler sitting there hadn't left her spot at all. Her tiny hands tried latch onto the end of the robot monkey's metal tail that swung back and forth a little like a pendulum in a grandfather clock. A couple times, she had managed to grasp it, and the Red Monkey didn't mind it so much as long as she didn't tug hard on it or anything.

The toddler did have a name: May, a practically shortened name of the mother who conceived her with the famous leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go (which would explain the bit of jet black hair that was starting to grow upon her head).

The Kid's... well, _kid_ coming into the picture would make plenty of sense since the whole big war on Shuggazoom ended just ten years earlier (maybe considering this fact, since Chiro wasn't really a kid anymore, it would probably be less awkward if he didn't call the current adult "Kid" anymore, but that name still sort of stuck).

After the ol' Bag of Bones's defeat, peace had returned to the city, much to the relief of the heroes. Over time, criminal activity had lowered now that Shuggazoom didn't need to worry about anymore giant monster attacks or invasions from outer space. It seem to be everything just returning to normal, yet sometimes often dull days where no so much as a small alarm blared when there was a sign of danger. After another few years, the Kid and his girlfriend found it about time to start settling down and even starting raising a family. Then after that, the little kid in front of him came along - flesh and all - adding yet another addition to their large, yet weird family.

He was confused by this until recently; you know how the Kid and Jinmay could even _have_ a baby to begin with. Brainstrain explained how it was able to happen... and by the end of it, Sprx almost regretted hearing the complex explanation.

Even though now the two adult humans had to deal with responsibility; that didn't mean that they wouldn't still assist the Monkeys in case of any real danger coming along to rear it's usually ugly head.

And now here he was; babysitti-er, _watching_ the little kid while the Silver Monkey was currently discussing something in private to the two adults (he had a fairly good idea of what it was).

But even now, the same thought was going through his head the entire time: Why on Shuggazoom did it have to be HIM?

Don't get him wrong, it's not so much that he _doesn't_ _like_ kids, but the fact that he _doesn't know_ how to handle them, let alone a toddler. He started to get suspicions that Antauri purposely chose him for mostly that reason in order to help him get a better understanding of babies.

He was almost wishing that he was listening to one of Gibson's lectures. Almost.

"Still can't believe they dumped this gig on me," Sprx mumbled to no one really (he was simply just tired of the silence). He extended his arms in an exaggerated manner. "Stuck here bored out of my mind like there's no tomorrow..."

The toddler's soft green eyes looked up at him curiously. Noticing this, the Red Monkey locked his charcoal eyes with hers as he continued: "Course, it's not like you can understand me. As Brainstrain usually says: "too young and underdeveloped to be capable of speaking, blah, blah, blah"..."

May cooed in delight as if amused by the robot monkey's mock attempt at Gibson's voice.

This in turn actually causes Sprx to smirk a bit. "Think that's funny, huh? Brainstrain doesn't. He can't stand it." Still though... he found it weird that he was even talking to the toddler who likely didn't understand a single word he just said. But at this point, he really didn't care... just as long as no one walked in on him. He would never hear the end of it.

He glanced back at the elevators for a moment to be sure that they were alone. They were. Phew.

Sprx looked back down at the human child as she grabbed the end of her feet and started rocking back and forth on her fanny, giggling a bit. After a bit more of silence: "Antauri thinks that you're going to grow up into our next Chosen One." May lost her hold on her feet and fell back. "Yeah, I can't believe it either. He thinks that you have the Power Primate in you like the Kid."

This was all very true. Antauri had explained that, while remote, the Power Primate resided inside the little kid. He said that it'll become more obvious when she grew older.

"Antauri said he wants to prepare you or something when you're big enough," stated Sprx, watching as May tried to sit herself up. "The Kid won't be able to be leader of the team forever, you know, and we'll need a replacement. He wants us to give you a head start on training when you're a little older so you can control your powers." He paused, then gave a small chuckle as a thought came to him. "But you'll probably end up regretting it though; the Kid sure did."

May finally got herself to sit up and crawled back to where Sprx's tail was and tried to entertain herself again.

The Red Monkey said nothing for a while. Watching the innocent toddler, he sort of felt sorry for her. She would likely have to go through the same hardships that the Kid had gone through during his first few years as leader. He was forced to confront his fears and face dangerous opponents, even by himself that even the monkeys had doubted Chiro could overcome them. There have really been numerous close calls where the team thought they had lost the Kid, always feeling afraid for him; even more so during the final confrontation between him and Skeleton King in the War Between the Living and the Dead.

... That Sprx had started basically.

Shuddering a little at the reminder of the incident with the Fire of Hate, he forced himself to try not to think about it. The others, especially Nova, had insisted that it was none of his fault, but that pang of guilt always remained there... constantly poking at him like a stick.

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly as May pulled his tail rather roughly. This in turn caused him to screech a bit and jump, forcing May to release her grip and fall forward crumsily.

"Hey, hey, watch it! What are you trying to do, little kid-?" Sprx broke off his sentence when he noticed that the toddler's eyes were starting to become all misty. Feeling the worst of what was to come, he flinched. "Oh, please tell me you're not-,"

A wail suddenly came from May's mouth, startling the robot monkey again. He had even bumped his head right into the top of his chair. Boy, that hurt.

While trying to keep himself steady in between the slight ache in his head and May's crying, he tried not to panic. What was he supposed to do? The team's best pilot had no knowledge of smoothing a toddler!

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't cry! I'm sorry about the whole tail thing, okay?"

The apologize seem to fall on deaf ears as May continued to bawl, tears pouring down her chubby cheeks, which then dropped onto her pink romper, leaving darkened strains.

Sprx never felt more helpless in his life. Here before was one of the guys who helped defeat Skeleton King, and he couldn't even stop a toddler from crying. He practically raced through his thoughts for some memory of how the Kid and Jinmay handle this in a similar situation...

He then got an idea... but he didn't like it. Not one bit. He would have to do something a little humilating...

The Red Monkey soon decided his decision of whether or not to do it, groaning. He could not believe he was going to do this (he was so glad no one else was there). Swallowing his pride, he came up to May and lifted her up carefully into his metal arms, making sure to hold her in the matter that her parents do whenever they're carrying her around.

"Hey, it's okay, little kid," Sprx said, trying to sound as gentle as possible. When the crying didn't cease, he then remembered one more thing from his memories and slowly started to rock her a bit. "See? It's okay now. I'm sorry, really. Just stop crying already; you're getting tears all over me."

Much to his relief, May's crying slowly started to stop with accompanying sniffles as she did. She looked up at Sprx, her eyes still sparkling with incoming tears that didn't yet fall.

Despite everything, the Red Monkey couldn't help but smile a bit. "There; all better now? Because you're kind of heavy. What's the Kid been feeding-?"

He didn't expect the toddler's next move. Cooing, the green-eyed infant extended her short arms out, just barely able to reach his face and touch one of the robot monkey's eye glasses with her tiny hands. When realizing that she was (hopefully) not going to cause any harm this time, he relaxed a bit as he allowed the toddler to do so. Soon enough, a smile spread across her young face, her green eyes expressing her mood.

Sprx's smile just widened a tiny bit. This little kid was full of surprises; just like her own parents. Maybe, just maybe she'll be ready for her own trials when she becomes the eventual leader of the Hyper Force. Of course, like Chiro, she won't ever be completely alone during those times. That was a promise.

"Sprx?"

The Red Monkey nearly dropped the human toddler out of shock, but thankfully didn't drop May. He looked around and saw a familar adult male who looked like he was in his mid twenties.

"Hey, Kid," the Red Monkey greeted, trying to move his head away from May a little to make the sight look less embarrassing. "The whole thing over with already?"

Chiro nodded, looking relatively calm despite what the Silver Monkey had been discussing with him and his wife. "Yeah. We came to check up on you and May. Did she behave?"

"Oh, sure," assured Sprx as he handed the toddler to the adult human. "I was... uh, just ready to go give her to you when you showed up."

The human smirked a tiny bit that made it suggest that he could see through the robot monkey. "Is that so?"

"What's with that tone?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. We're going to actually stop by Mr. Gackslapper's for lunch. You want to join us?"

"Eh, maybe later, Kid. I got stuff to do-,"

"Really? Because since the others are busy besides Jinmay and me, Nova will be the only one coming along."

Sprx backtracked immediately at that. A moment or two later: "I guess I could put it off to later."

The twenty-five year old chuckled. "That's what I thought."

Following the humans out, the Red Monkey had no idea that two certain green and blue robot monkeys had been hiding from behind one of the other chairs, trying to keep their snickers quiet.

* * *

**And that's it! I hope you liked it. Personally, it's kind of hard for me to write about Sprx while trying to keep him in character as possible, so I hope I did him pretty well.**

**Please drop by a review!**


	7. First Impressions

***gasp* I updated! ... Not much else to say. ;D**

* * *

**First Impressions**

Chiro freaked out to say the least.

He was minding his own business, _quietly _exploring the internal of the structure that he had come across during his stroll in the outskirts. He figured that there were some useful junk inside, hence why he even took the chance of going inside the seemingly abandoned contraption.

Well, he had assumed it was abandoned right before he discovered _them_.

He had never seen such weird looking robots in his entire youthful life – and Shuggazoom was home to the variety of technology that made life simpler and easy for everyone.

No, these were different. Upon closer examination, he came to realize that they actually looked like _monkeys_, which made them all the more alien. He almost wished that the barrier separating him from the colorful robot monkeys wasn't there any longer so he could scoop them all up and take them away from this dreary place. He could fix them up himself, show them off to his classmates at school, and maybe even get a science fair ribbon for best project of all time.

That or sell their parts off for some decent food and clothes.

His growing anticipation started to become unbearable. He wanted to find a way to open up these tubes as soon as possible.

He didn't have to search far. His blue eyes fell on a switch on the floor in the next room that was covered in cobwebs. He couldn't quite place it, but somehow a feeling in his gut coaxed him to go ahead and pull it. His conscious begged to differ, warning him that he may end up doing something really stupid and would totally regret it later.

But like the cat, the curiosity got the better of him.

One crazy light show and a faint attack later, he found himself standing as still as a statue for when he returned to the other room and realized that the robot monkeys had gotten out of the glass tubes on their own.

And were now _talking_ to him.

"Um, are you all right?"

Chiro tensed as the yellow robot monkey took a step forward. He reacted by backing up, but met with the metal wall behind him. He had nowhere to run.

"Hey, don't worry." A smoothing female voice once again came out of the yellow's one mouth. "We're not going to—"

That was when Chiro screamed.

This was sort of unexpected from him, but that was the only way he knew how to react at that moment with everything going all freaky around him. He even managed to startle the five robot monkeys, who all jumped back.

After a minute, his scream subsided to shaky breaths.

But the robot monkeys didn't dare make a move until they were sure he wouldn't shriek again. Then the black robot monkey decided to give it go at speaking to the human.

"You have naught to fear from us," the black one said in a deep, yet calm tone. "We hope we did not cause you too much anxiety."

"You… talk…" Chiro gasped.

The black robot monkey continued on, "It seems that we have yet to properly introduce ourselves to you. We are the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force—"

"GO!" added the green monkey enthusiastically, making Chiro jump. "Pretty neat of a name, huh?"

The blue robot monkey groaned, slapping a metal paw to his forehead. "Otto, must you always do that insufferable outburst whenever we familiarize ourselves with a stranger?"

"Aw, but that's my favorite part!"

Now more confused than afraid, Chiro risked uttering, "I'm sorry, but… I've never heard of that name before."

"Which is to be expected," said the black robot monkey, surprisingly not looking insulted. "We have been deactivated for quite some time."

The red robot monkey crossed his arms. "That is until _someone_ woke us up."

Remembering back to the switch he had pulled, the human threw his hands up in the air. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! I-I… I was just curious when I pulled it! Honest!"

Every one of the robots' orbs was on him.

"You say that you are one who reactivated us?" the black robot monkey asked in interest.

Chiro swallowed a lump down his throat. "If you mean that switch I pulled in other room, I guess so."

"Hold on." The red one had put a metal finger up in the air to silence everyone. "Let me get straight." He pointed at Chiro. "You said that you're the one who got in here."

Chiro nodded.

The red one's finger moved to the open doorway nearby. "You're the one who found that switch."

Chiro nodded again.

"And you're the one who woke us up when you pulled it."

Chiro hesitated, and then gave one more nod.

The red robot monkey facepalmed. "Well, that's just… _fantastic_. We've been woken up by some _kid._" He looked at the others. "Can someone please give me a good whack to the head to make sure I'm not delusional?"

"Sprx." The black one frowned. "Now's not the time to be rude."

"Yeah, come on, Sprx!" said the green one named Otto, who grabbed onto Sprx's shoulders. "I like him! He looks nice!"

"You think _everyone _is nice," Sprx muttered.

"So?" Otto asked, his lips pushed together to match that of a fish's.

Gibson cleared his throat, suggesting that he needed the others' attention. "If I may provide a proposition, perhaps we should be resuming our introduction."

"Indeed," agreed the black robot monkey, turning back to the much more relaxed Chiro. "I am known as Antauri. I am the second-in-command of the team."

The yellow robot monkey waved a friendly paw. "I'm Nova."

"I am Mister Hal Gibson," greeted the blue robot monkey. "Please do not refer to me as Mister or Hal. I would prefer being called Gibson. Thank you."

"And _I_ prefer calling ya Brain-strain," Sprx said with a teasing grin as he smacked Gibson in the back.

To say Gibson wasn't pleased by both the insult and injury was an understatement. "As much as you prefer being called _Sparky_, I suppose."

The grin instantly disappeared from Sprx's face. "Hey! I told you never to call me that!"

"You are already acquainted with Sprx," Antauri explained to Chiro as the two other monkeys bickered in the background over a number of things. "I apologize on his behalf for his earlier comments."

"Oh, uh, don't worry about it," Chiro assured, glancing off to where Sprx and Gibson were still fighting. He had to admit the arguing was kind of funny.

This thought was interrupted as the green robot monkey suddenly came right into his face with the biggest, goofiest smile that Chiro had ever seen. He paid not too much mind to it though since he was mostly concerned in getting some personal space.

"And I'm Otto!" the black-eyed monkey proclaimed. "It's nice to meet you!"

Chiro couldn't help but show off a small smile at the outgoingness this one displayed. "Nice to meet you too, Otto."

Otto gasped. "You know my name! I had a good feeling that I would like you!"

The human chuckled, a hint of a sweatdrop forming on his hairline.

"Well, my name is Chiro, Super Robot Monk—uh, never mind." Chiro didn't really want to bother with the overwhelmingly long name. He knew better than to ask who might have come up with it. "If you don't mind me asking, if Antauri over there is your second-in-command, which one of you is the leader?"

The monkeys gave the teenager an odd look.

"Why, it's you, of course."

This was _not_ Chiro's day.

* * *

**I kind of had this in mind for a while. I know I already did a version of Chiro meeting the monkeys in a fanfiction of mine, but I decided to do it again in a different way since it's fun. Review please~**


End file.
